Shiloh "Sly" Lynden
Appearance Sly is 6' and retains a lot of fox features in his human form including ears and a nose. Of course there is the mandatory tails though in which Sly has four. He's normally found wearing shorts and a vest/shirt and doesn't like heavy layers. 'Background' 'Fae' To those who have been told, Sly was born under house Archimago. The Fox was always annoyed by the expectations of those around him to pursue magic and sorcery. He doesn't really talk about his time in Murias for the Kitsune spent a majority of Fae-life in Falias where his strengths were better utilized. Adapting into the secrets of the cold city Sly became a bounty hunter, going after the names he was given without question. He didn't really care about personal disputes and politics just information to help him subdue his target; he loved it, and became damn good at it. He got a lot of attention from the Ice Cells, the prison in Falias that Sly had filled with his captures. There he met Swayne, an interrogator who would question those who Sly brought in and get new names for the Fox. Sly enjoyed both of their somewhat deceptive self-seeking mentalities and befriended the fiend. Years later one day, things went astray with one of Sly's jobs. He was given the name of a very renowned and powerful member of House Redcrosse, Monte Chaplainn. He was on his way to meet the contact from House Acrasia but the Fox suddenly found himself compromised as extra Redcrosse were on patrol that night caught him and gave chase. Sly had to run, luckily he was faster than any average Fae. Why were they in high alert though? This still bugs the fox to this day, but he had to run somewhere for Redcrosse had his identity and Acrasia would be made aware that the job failed. Sly thought of the one friend he made being in solitude over the last 300 years, Swayne, and heard that he had recently crossed the endless ocean by becoming Fate-bound. This was the way out of Sly's predicament. He found a way to make a deal and came to earth, in which he found the whereabouts of his old friend and made his way to KGC 'Mortal' Jack Linger was not really going anywhere in life. A former track star in his early high school days but quickly fell off when he was influenced by the wrong crowd and dropped out of school eventually. Being 19 and a bit of a deadbeat his parents kick him out of the house and he becomes a roamer. One day while heading south he decides to camp out for the night in the forest except he is visited by a Fox, aka Sly. They talk on the topic of both being runaways and decide that they can mutually benefit one another's existence with becoming fatebound. 'Opinions' 'People' Unseelie Saya, Queen of the Unseelie: A fellow Kitsune and a monarch I can respect. Blake: A very just and powerful leader, I will do my best to assist them in any threat against our court. Faust: Been polite to me and even has taken nasty hits to ensure the completion of a mission. Swayne: I came here looking for him and have benefited greatly joining his domain. Within a week of finding him he goes and turns into a demon though, not that I'm surprised. Ace: We've had a bit of confusion on trusting one another at first but we work good together as scouts. They have been flexible as Majordomo to my requests Stella: A great boss and friend, I wish to help her business grow. Clank: Been direct with me when I'm too quick to act, and nice to me within reason. Zurik: Has doubted my ability to reach my goals, I will achieve them to spite him Eri: Lot's of banter between me and this fellow mischief. Better keep a close eye on my drinks when she's around. Archer: This guy is funny with a strong personality. Wonder if we are going to start that band. Darren: Apparently he knows a lot about fate. Hope he is a good resource. Seelie Whisperwind: Her power and assertiveness is very admirable. Being Seelie doesn't matter, she is my friend and I answer to her. Our teamwork will yield great things. Simon: This guy might as well be a tale of mischief. Very silly but also a true to himself dwarf. If a party happens this guy is invited. Morgan: Strong minded individual who knows their duty to the world. Being an ex cop I should probably watch my actions around her.